Bardon
|level =5 |derived =Hit Points: 50 |special = |alignment =Neutral |edid =VHDQuartermasterBardon |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Quartermaster Bardon is the quartermaster for the NCR, stationed at the Hoover Dam offices in 2281. Background Bardon's brothers and father all served in the New California Republic Army, and he is proud to be a career military man himself. He was recently relocated to Hoover Dam and voices his strong support of the NCR cause and excitement at being able to perform his duties on the front lines of the conflict with Caesar's Legion. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * He will trade with the Courier after a Speech check (at least 50). While he first says that he can't trade with anyone, he can be convinced. This option will only appear with an "accepted" reputation with the NCR. He will also trade with the Courier if they have received Colonel Cassandra Moore's approval. Inventory Notes * Quartermaster Bardon is one of only two vendors (the second being the Great Khan armorer) who still use a Fallout 3 style combination of "Rare" and "Common" inventory lists. By comparison, most other vendors use some combination of lists broken down into 5 "tiers." This difference in inventory composition makes it more likely Bardon will carry certain uncommon stock, such as recon armor, T-45d power armor, mantis gauntlets, ballistic fists, Shishkebabs, chainsaws, super sledges, rippers, and the Fat Man. * When you exit trade with him, he will speak in a different voice. * He is notable for having extremely large supplies of most ammunition types, some of which range from 500 to 7000 units. ** Even with a Barter skill of 100, Bardon carries well over a quarter million caps worth of inventory. * It is possible to buy from Quartermaster Bardon even with a "vilified" reputation or being declared a terrorist, so long as the courier is wearing NCR faction armor, has previously passed the dialogue to trade with him, and has bypassed the rangers patrolling the dam. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Quartermaster Bardon appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * When purchasing certain apparel from Bardon, he appears to have only a single amount when really he has two of each; one in low condition, and one in perfect condition. When you purchase the item and accept, you purchase the one in full condition for the same price as the one in low condition. Once you have purchased the first item, you can purchase the second one for the same price. ** Alternatively, you can purchase the item once, accept, and sell it back for more money than it was originally worth, since you bought the fully repaired item at the price of the item in poor condition. * Bardon doesn't give any caps if items are sold to him. This likely happens if large quantities of items are bought from him (such as ammunition). This can be fixed by buying smaller amounts of stuff from him (e.g. worth 10 caps, then again and again). * Purchasing combat armor from Bardon yields nothing. He takes your money and you never receive the combat armor. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:New California Republic Army characters Category:Hoover Dam characters de:Bardon pl:Bardon ru:Интендант Бардон uk:Інтендант Бардон